Staromen
Sie ist eine schlanke kleine Kätzin mit gelben Fell und orangenen Streifen mit schönen blauen Augen und einem weißen Bauch,Pfoten und Schwanzpsitze Familie und anderes Mutter - ''Lillienblatt ''Vater - ''Nachtfellthumb ''Brüder - ''Mondstein,Tigerherz ''Schwester -'' Kriegerherz ''Clan -'' SchattenClan ''Mentor - ''Gelbzahn ''Residenz - ''SternenClan und Place of no Stars ''Cousins - ''Kampfstern,Nachtkralle,Wolkenpelz,Rosenfell,Buschelschweif ''Großneffe -'' Braunstern ''Großnichten - ''Federflug,Nachtglanz,Sweetlight,Wacholderdämmer,Lichtseele ''Onkeln - ''Krähenschweif,Schwarznacht ''Großcousin - Klee ''Großonkel - ''Löwenklaue ''frühere Leben - ''DarkForest,Frostherz ''weiteres Leben - ''Lärchenstreif Namen ''Junges -'' Sternjunges ''Heiler Schüler -'' Sternpfote ''Heilerin -'' Sternzeichen ''Anführerin -'' DarkForest Geschichte Als ersterst wurden Kriegerjunges und Mondjunges geboren, dann kam Tigerjunges und dann noch eins. Die Mutter wusste nicht wie sie es nennen sollte, doch das Junge war eher sehr schwach. Sie sah in den Nachthimmel hinaus. Da sah sie einen Stern ganz hell leuchten, und wusste wie sie es nennen sollte, Sternjunges. Sie bekam einen weißen Punkt auf der Stirn. Und öffnete ihre Augen und maunzte. Als die anderen Geschwister von ihr schon spielen durften blieb sie lieber bei ihrer Mutter und redete mit ihr. Sternjunges humpelte nicht erklärbar auf einen Fuß. - Wann darf ich endlich auch mal mit meinen Geschwistern spielen?! - ihr Ton klang scharf. - Mit deinen Bein kannst du es noch nicht. - sagte ihre Mutter sanft. Mit einem murren rollte sie sich zusammen. Sternjunges spielte immer mit sich selber und stellte sich vor ein starker Krieger zu sein, was sie sich sehnlichst wünschte. Einmal als ihre Mutter kurz wegging versuchte sie mit Kriegerjunges zu spielen. Doch sie war immer noch zu schwach. Kriegerjunges stand treomfierend vor ihr, doch als sie sah das sie sich nicht wirklich rührte half sie ihr auf und zerte sie zurück ins Nest. - Ich sagte doch das du noch nicht spielen darfst. - mauzte ihre Mutter und leckte dabei ihr Fell. - Aber Mama, ich bin schon alt genug! wann darf ich denn spielen? - rief sie. - Dann wenn dein Bein verheilt ist. - miaute sie ruhig. - Aber die Heilerin sagte doch das mein Bein nie heilen wird! Ich werde also nie spielen können, auch anders gesagt ich kann kein Krieger werden! - fauchte sie und tappste hinaus. Sie ging in den Heiler Bau wo sie der Heilerin Gelbzahn und ihrer Schülerin Weidenpelz begegnete. - Wieso wird mein Bein nicht mehr heilen? - fauchte sie. - Hör zu, erstens redet man nicht so mit einer Heilerin und sonst tut mir leid, aber das hattest du schon Geburt an, du kannst kein Krieger mehr werden. - miaute Gelbzahn mitfühlend. Sternjunges sträubte das Fell und ging wieder zurück. Als die vier Geschwister Schüler wurden waren Tigerpfote,Kriegerpfote und Mondpfote zu Krieger Schüler ernannt worden und Sternpfote wurde Heilerschüler ihre Mentorin wurde Gelbzahn. Da Gelbzahns voriger Schüler schon fast fertig war. Sternpfote war nie wirklich von den Kräutern beeindruckt. Gelbzahn munteret sie immer ein wenig auf. Sternpfote spielte immer mit ihrem kleinen Großneffen Braunjunges, da sie die Cousinne von Kampfstern war. - Ich will einmal so wie du werden, Sternpfote! - miaute er. - Ich glaube nicht das du ein Heiler werden willst. - miaute sie fragend. - Das meine ich nicht, du bist nett rettest anderen das Leben, du bist mein Vorbild. Und auserdem bist du hübsch. - quieckte er. - Das ist sehr nett von dir, Braunjunges. Ich bin sicher das du sicher einmal der Anführer dieses Clans wirst. - schnurrte sie. Braunjunges queickte erfreut und hüpfte um sie herum. Dann kam Nachtkralle wieder mal mies gelaunt, er ist der Bruder von Kampfstern. - Was ist den mit dir los? - rief sie ihm. - Nichts, vergiss es einfach. - fauchte er. Sie öffnete erstaunt die Augen. Sie trug Braunjunges wieder zu seiner Mutter und seinen Schwestern. Einmal wurde der Clan von einem Pack von Hunden angegriffen, Weidenpelz starb als ein Hund auf sie viel und ihr das Genick brach. Sie war traurig eine gute Freundin verloren zu haben. Als sie bemerkte das Braunjunges und seine Schwestern nicht mehr da waren rannte sie los und suchte nach ihnen. Zwei Hunde umkreisten die Jungen. - Hey ihr Tölen! Lasst die Jungen in Ruhe! - fauchte sie und sträubte ihr Fell. Die zwei Hunde lachten sie nur aus. - Was willst du kleines Kätzchen gegen uns aurichten? - bellte der Hund belustigt. -Ihr könnt die Katzensprache? - fragte sie verwirrt. - Na klar, glaubst du wir sind so dämlich wie ihr! - lachte der Hund. - Euch mach ich fertig! - fauchte sie. Die Hunde lachten wieder und sie ging hin und spuckte Beiden ins Geischt und biss jeden einmal in die rießigen Pfoten. Darauf hin liefen die zwei hinter ihr her. - Lauft schnell zu euerer Mutter! - rief sie noch Braunjunges zu. Sie lief immer schneller und bemerkte das ihr Bein nicht mehr weh tat, doch dann musste sie wieder humpeln. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich wieder an ihren Traum, wo ihr Schicksal festgelegt wird. Sie stellte sich vor die Schlucht und hoffte das die Hunde mit voller Geschwindenkeit rennen würden. Doch die Hunde rießen sie mit in den Abgrund, als sie ein letztes nach oben sah sah sie Gelbzahn und Braunjunges mit seinen Geschwistern. Später als manche sie suchten fanden sie sie und brachten sie zurück. Ihre letzten Worte waren nur noch das Kampfstern u´nd Gelbzahns Geheimnis wusste und sie wollte das Kampfstern Braunjunges und seine Geschiwstern sagte das sie stolz auf sie seien wird. Allgemeines Sie gab Braunstern das Leben Stolz. Sie ist eine Heilerin. 'Auftritte' Staromen's Desteny: Hier ist sie der Hauptcharakter, es geht um ihr Leben. Klee's Geheimnis: Sternzeichen wird von Klee gesehen und unterhielten sich über ihren Clan. Klee erzählte Sternzeichen das sein Vater in ihren Clan wäre und das seine Mutter jedoch ein Hauskätzchen war. Sternzeichen verpsrach ihm nichts zu erzählen. Sternzeichen ist dabei als Klee von einem DonnerClan Krieger getötet wurde. Red's Desteny: Sternzeichen ermutigt ihm immer wieder den Wald zu besichten und schickt ihm Träume, von den Clans, wie sie leben. Sternzeichen hatte ihn dazu gebracht einen eigenen Clan zu erschaffen. Doch sie gab sich dann die Schuld, weil dieser Clan den ganzen Wald aus Rache töten wollte. Sternzeichen musste auch mitansehen wie ihr Großneffe von ihm getötet wurde. Da war sie aber schon tot. Signs of Dead: Von DarkForest wird sie zu Sternzeichen was manche vom SchattenClan erschrack. Sie erzählte ihnen von dem Angriff eines neuen sehr mächtigen Clans.